The Devil Can Cry
by Red Alice XIII
Summary: The same old boring ass jobs were coming to a halt for Dante. This might be the last of his demon hunting days when he comes face to face with his own devil. Is he going to get his ass served to him? Or...kick evil's ass to the curb?
1. The Settling

Devil May Cry

Chapter 1

The Settling

The red of the sky set a dark haze around the city as the humans who roamed upon it became less in their population in the afternoon of the day. Dante, on the other hand, stood by his window looking down on these humans, smirking at the very few that looked up at the company of Devil May Cry with a sense of mysterious input and distrust.

"Funny how they oppose me as either the devil himself or a savior of pathetic whims." He mumbled. "Damn them for all I care."

"Oh? And you still do their bidding to kill off evil and discord." said a voice. "All in the cost of a little cash, no?"

His head turned to a set angle, just enough to show one eye staring at the opposing figure. Behind his desk stood waiting a young woman. Not too much of a child, he thought. And not really close at the age of a lady.

"And who are you, girlie?" he spoke.

A dark colored portfolio appeared in her hand, and throwing it on his desk, he folded his arms and took a seat in his chair.

"My name is Lived. ( Le-veed )" She grinned. "I'm just here to deliver, if you don't mind. Oh, and if you happen to fail, I'll be glad to bring back that sexy dead body of yours."

Dante raised a brow, and didn't mind to look at the file and chucked it back at her. Spinning his chair around to face the wall, he leaned back and smiled at the violent cussing and complaining that clashed in the background.

"Listen, chick. With that kind of attitude, you can just forget it."

"You're the one who wanted to be a dick about it." She mumbled.

Instantly, Ebony was slammed against her forehead, and Ivory was lodged into her gut. Dante's eyes glared into hers, and no sense of fear or anger was shown between any of them.

"Bang."

Lived grinned, pushing the two guns from her face, and redirected her smile and a touch of admiration towards the man with white hair. Once again, he raised his brow and withdrew his weapons as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you expect me to work for you, then will that be cash or… cash?"

Lived sighed, pulling out a wad of money that seemed to be nothing but twenties and tens. Dante took a hold of it and gave a look, smirking as it showed he accepted reluctantly.

"Six grand should cover half of it, yeah?"

"Six grand?" he smirked. "Exactly what kind of job are you putting me on?"

"So long as you stay alive, you'll know." She grinned.

"You better watch your tongue, girlie." He said. "Or I'll shoot it off."

Pulling the coat over his body, he strapped on his two guns and his sword that was mounted on his back. Heading out the door, he shown one blood red eye in a stare, waiting for Lived to follow.

The darkness was crawling with transparent creatures and floating eyes as a tall figure rose from his clay throne staring off into the abyss. A glass of silver water was held firmly in his gnarled hands and he chuckled as he ran his finger across the rim of the cup. A high, but soothing pitch rang through the darkness, and he stopped as soon as two black birds and a human dropped dead from the sky to his feet. Sitting back in his royal seat of decaying rot, a dim light scattered through the blackness, and shined upon the mountain of grimy fresh bodies that lay in mountains as far as human eyes could see. The mysterious figure laughed, fidgeting excitedly to the image of a man in a red coat fighting effortlessly for nothing.

"So much shit talk for someone who wants me dead." Dante growled. "Now, if I see that girl again, I'm going to lodge five fucking bullets into her fucking head!"

The red dog, abnormal in size and strength toppled over onto him. The man struggled to get up to his feet, but he thought he could burn the extra time. So instead, he threw a rock and it hit a broken statue that shattered into pieces creating a thunderous _boom_ sound. The dog flinched and cocked its head backwards, and at that moment one of Ebony's bullets found its way to the upper part of its chin to the core of its brain. The thing flopped down dead, and practically crushed Dante's lungs in the process. Shoving the carcass off, he wiggled out of the tight spot and stood onto his feet.

"Not bad." He mumbled to himself. "Now…what next?"

A loud creak echoed through the red sunset, and an opening appeared in a cluster of boulders. Flexing his grip on the two silver guns, he sighed and walked in.

"It smells like beer and ass." He remarked. "Lived better be somewhere near. I'm getting impatient."

"One, two, three, four, five, six!"

Sighing with agitation, he turned around and saw nothing. As he turned his back, a little child appeared behind him, and followed his movements and steps exactly. Dante rolled his eyes, and turned around again, only to see nothing in sight.

"Whoever you are, quit dicking around."

Smirking, he continued to walk. And, of course, like a little game, the child followed. Dante growled, lightening fast reflexes took hold of Ebony and Ivory, and without even the slightest backwards glance, to bullets were shot, and blood showered everywhere. The child moaned, and melted into the ground with a bubbling noise. He shook his head at this, probably expecting something more exciting, but, life goes on.

"You overreact, sometimes, Dante."

Lifting a brow, he looked about the solemn darkness, and found a blonde sitting quietly upon the side of the cave. He walked towards her casually, and kneeled in front of her.

"Well, well, well." He frowned. "If it isn't the little girl who lives next door."

Trish sarcastically laughed, and stood to her feet. Red, hot, and sticky liquid dripped down her leg, and she stumbled as the room became fuzzy and spinning.

"Oh, what a bummer…" Dante sneered. "You get into trouble?"

"Shut up already." She growled. "Ever since _he_ died, you've been nothing but an asshole. It's just a flesh wound, no big fucking deal."

Sighing with agitation, he grabbed her wrist, and pulled her down into a sitting position. His eyes glistened and threatened to bite if she moved. Trish shook her head, and pulled out the knife that was jammed into the side of her leg, and sucked in with a hiss.

"Fuck." She whispered. "That fucking thing inside there is nothing from what you had to deal with. Are you sure you want to go further inside?"

Raising a brow, Dante laughed, and withdrew Ivory, and shot it into the mouth of the cave. Nothing echoed back, so he laughed and ran inside.


	2. Smile

Chapter 2

Smile

The least he could do was help a lady out, you think? Being the slight gentleman that he is, Trish underestimated him. The woman struggled up to her feet and began to walk towards the mouth of the cave, not caring what can ever happen to Dante.

The man casually strode into the open area, trying to ignore the filthy stench that had somehow gotten stronger. He was sure he was close to where his job will take climate, and he was beginning to get bored. The area was dark, and wide with open space. For some reason, he felt a little insecure about the atmosphere that suddenly dropped down on his shoulders. Something was going to get him, and he wasn't sure if it was going to be easy or not.

"Bravo making it passed my gaurd dog, Dante." echoed a voice. "Not many can. But, that's what every villian says to a hero of the story, don't you think?"

Dante grasped his sword in defense, a light swish passing his face. The torches of the cave have went out, and it was pitch black with nothing but his sense of hearing to help him.

"Come on out, you ignorant hick. You're wasting my time."

"Oh, but there is plenty of time, sir. In fact, all the time in the world. The thing that is psyching you out about this place is me, isn't it? You're afraid of me, aren't you, Dante?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

A hand as cold as ice, was placed onto his shoulder with a long sigh of breath. For the first time, he felt a chill example of fear. And, as all of us do, he hated it. Swinging his sword around, the thing disappeared and laughed. He had to keep all of this crap emotion under control, and if he didn't, he was going to die.

"It's so amusing to see the son of Sparta writh in fear. I love it. How about you and I play around for a little while, Dante?"

"You're starting to sound like a pathetic little kid. Who are you? Either way, I'm stilll sending you to hell."

The thing cackled once more, only filled with mockery and fun. The fire was then suddenly lit, and he came face to face with a little boy. Black suit, black hair, and blood red eyes. The child grinned, showing demonic and needle like fangs that didn't intimidate Dante. Sighing with agitation, he withdrew his sword, and turned around to walk away.

"You killed my sister." the child spoke.

"Hmph, so was it her that was following me through the tunnel? Sheesh, counting to six is pretty darn nifty, but it's not a gift, kid. Oh well, she's in a little black puddle on the way back. I'll give my regards and apologize for shooting her."

"Hehe...well, technically, she's not my sister. I made her. Out of my broken rib."

Dante swerved around and sneered at his incompetence, simply giving a blunt reply, "trying to immitate Adam and Eve? Crap, kid, get a life. Here, I'll give you a dollare, and go buy some candy or something."

Suddenly, he was knocked back off of his feet, slamming into the wall behind him and coughing up blood. Maybe this child was nothing he expected.

"Alright, who the hell are you?" he growled.

The little boy paused, and walked towards him and kneeled down. Those red eyes peirced through his skull, and as his eye twitched, he laughed.

"I think you know who I am, Big Brother. Don't you remember me?"

He pulled out his gun, and pointed it to his head. Obviously, no sign of fear or a slight jump of surprise came to mind. The little boy pushed the gun away, and grinned.

"It's me." he spoke. "I'm little Damien. Welcome back to Hell, Big Brother."


End file.
